I Want S'More of That
by Hermione's black heart
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. My friend EmmySkulls and I co-wrote it together. A new treat  S'mores  causes some sticky subjects between the two lover birds, Draco and Hermione.


"**I Want S'more of That"**

Created By: Hermione's black heart

Written By: EmmySkulls

**Author's Note: So, me and my friend (EmmySkulls) were being dumb asses and eating s'mores, when we came up with the idea for this story. Please review, enjoy the story, and just ignore any typos you may find. Without further ado, here's the story. Also, the people at Hogwarts already know about Hermione and Malfoy's romance.**

**One-Shot**

It was a late, near summer night at Hogwarts; the night before the seventh year's graduation. The castle was busy and bustling all day with graduation practices and setting up decorations, but was slowly beginning to settle as the moon rose above the castle tops.

The house of Slytherin was currently holding a per-graduation party in their common room. All the seventh year students were gather and packed into said common room, some drinking and dancing about the room. Many of the students were hanging about in groups of their own house, not particularly wanting to associate with one another.

Ginny, who had skipped up a full year due to her good grades and advanced skills in magic, was paling around with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and of course, her older brother Ron Weasley. The conversation was light, until the group began to look around the room, noticing two of their friends were missing. The five friends parted for only a moment to search around the room, meeting back in their original standing places.

"Hey," Ginny began with a slightly confused tone of voice, looking to her older brother. "Did any of you see Harry?"

Ron and the group of others shook their heads slightly, stilling glancing about the room to make sure they didn't just skip over their friends' appearances. They all looked to each other with slightly baffled faces, wondering where the boy-who-lived had gone.

"No," the older Weasley replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Hermione's not here either. I hope they're both okay."

Neville's stomach dropped slightly, knowing of Hermione's dating arrangements with Draco Malfoy, who was currently searching the room frantically.

"I thought Hermione was going to be here with Malfoy," the brunette, chubby-structured teen stated, moving his hand to nervously rub his elbow. "They've been dating for four years now."

Ron shuddered at the boy's words, rolling his blazing blue eyes at the statement. He had to admit, he was still jealous of his crush dating a different man. He walked over to the door, suddenly feeling a sharp jolt against his body; he had been bumped into by the blonde-haired male.

"Watch it, Weasley," Draco crudely said, not bothering to apologize to Ron as he continued to walk forward through the room. He stopped in his tracks when the fact that he had bumped into Ron actually settled into his mind. He turned back to face the redheaded male, taking a few steps toward him. "Weasley, you're in that stupid Gryffindor house. Where's 'Mione?"

Ron stopped for a moment, looking a bit miffed at the fact that he didn't receive an apology for the harsh hit. He sighed reluctantly as he decided to give up the little information he knew about Hermione's whereabouts. His thin shoulders shrugged slightly as he looked toward the wooden floor below.

"I don't know, Malfoy. Maybe she's still getting ready back in our "stupid" common room."

Malfoy grumbled a few foul words toward the redhead under his breath before coughing to regain his strong voice. He pushed against Ron's shoulder for a moment, patting his shoulder out of spite.

"Right. Never thought I'd say this, but that's a pretty good idea. I'll go check there for her."

* * *

><p>"So," the green-eyed boy with the lightning bolt scar began to speak, looking over to his friend. "You've really never had a s'more before, Hermione?"<p>

Hermione shook her head, looking out the window of the Gryffindor common room, staring at the bright, full moon that hovered in the navy-blue night sky. She sighed faintly, thinking of how she was going to be late for the party if she stayed and waited around with a procrastinating Harry.

"Harry, how much longer is this going to take? I have to meet Draco at the party; it's our fourth year anniversary."

Harry silently moved a hand over his face, mentally slapping himself for forgetting about his friend's anniversary. He placed a few bits of chocolate onto the broken in-half graham crackers. His hand rummaged around in the marshmallow bag laying on the over-sized table.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot that today was yours and Draco's anniversary," the raven-haired teen replied to the girl's annoyed statement. "Don't worry, it'll only take a second."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Harry," Hermione grumbled under her breath, continuing to stare at the moon until she felt that she was going a bit stir-crazy. She stood up from the chair where she sat and moved to the table where Harry was working on the delicious treat he had picked up at the Dursleys' household. "So, how long do these... these _things_ have to cook?"

The wizard chuckled at the crinkly-haired woman's question, shaking his head slightly at her impatience. He looked toward her with his piercing emerald eyes for a moment before returning his attention back to the task at hand.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to snog with Draco. They only take a few seconds to cook."

Hermione held a heavy, scarlet blush on her usually pale face, remembering the heat of all her previous snogging sessions with her lover. She looked away before regaining her unusually snappy attitude with the boy, who was now toasting the s'mores over the blazing coals in the fireplace.

* * *

><p>The blonde-haired male waltzed down the empty corridor of Hogwarts castle, rummaging in his pocket for a moment, fumbling with the velvet box inside said pocket. He continued walking down the corridor until he reached the outside of the Gryffindor common room, strange sounds wafting from the room.<p>

"What is that?" Draco questioned in a whispered voice to himself, inching closer to the portrait that lead to the common room. He pressed a ear to the portrait, causing the portrait to become angry and begin to tell him off, which forced him to back away a bit. "Sorry, just listening."

* * *

><p>Hermione glared at the treat that Harry had set before her, looking at it with disgust. She poked a finger at the s'more, the mashmallow's sticky texture causing it to become stuck to her finger. Quickly, she wiped away the goo on a napkin that set beside her.<p>

"Harry, I'm really not sure about this."

"Oh, come on," the inky-haired boy reassured, inching the s'more closer to the girl that sat across from him. "Just shut your eyes and it'll be over before you know it."

The logical female was reluctant as she picked up the dessert food, wondering if she should take Harry's advice and just shut her eyes.

"I don't know, this is all new to me," she explained with a nervous voice, lifting the s'more to her mouth, sticking out her tongue to taste a small bit of the marshmallow that was dripping from the graham cracker. Her expression slowly changed from annoyed to slight curiosity at the new taste. Slowly and hesitantly, she took a bite of the gooey deliciousness that was the s'more. "O-oh, wow. I was wrong, this is... this is amazing."

"See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad," the other in the room chuckled slightly at Hermione's hesitance. He rolled his eyes playfully, feeling that the whole matter had been ridiculous.

Draco's mouth dropped slightly as he heard the small piece of the conversation. He growled a little as he heard Harry's voice, wondering what was going on inside the Gryffindor common room.

"What is Potter doing with _my _girlfriend?" he hissed sharply, stepping closer to the angry portrait once again. He harshly shouted the password that Hermione had given to him at the portrait, stepping into the common room. As he sneaked into the common room, the only thing he saw was Harry and Hermione's faces inches apart, causing him to become furious. "Potter! What the Hell are you doing with _my _girl?"

Harry backed away, surprised by the sudden voice and shouting, a small amount of chocolate dripping down his chin and a s'more held tightly in his hand.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed with happiness at the sight of her boyfriend, crumbs falling from her mouth as she set the plate on the table next. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was coming to give you something. But, I can see that you're too busy with Scarhead to even bother showing up at the party in the Slytherin common room."

"What are you talking about?" The woman questioned, standing up from the chair where she sat, moving over to face her boyfriend. She attempted to wrap her arms around his slender neck, being pushed away rather roughly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard you and Potter in here."

"Doing what? Eating s'mores?" Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at the whole misunderstanding, patting Draco's shoulder lovingly.

"What the hell is a s'more?"

"I'll tell you later," she said with a chuckle, moving a hand through Draco's hair, tousling it gently. "Now, you said that you had something to give me?"

The raven-haired teen stood up from the chair that he was currently seated in, moving toward the common room's exit. He decided to take this as a hint to leave the room.

"So, um, I'll just see you two at the party?" Harry questioned as he exited the room, not giving the two lovebirds time to react.

"Oh, right," Malfoy smiled charmingly, rummaging around through his pocket as he repositioned himself, dropping down onto one knee. He pulled out the small, velvet box, opening it in front of Hermione's confused face. "Hermione, you know that you're the only person fit to be called my girlfriend. Except now, I want you to be more than my girlfriend; I want you to be wife. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and a blush formed over her face. A hand rushed over her mouth as she went speechless, nodding her head slightly as Draco took her hand, slipping a ring onto her petite finger. Finally, she managed to find her voice, agreeing to become his wife.

The Slytherin boy stood up from the floor, standing in front of his new fiance as she wrapped her arms back around his neck, caressing the side of his neck with her hands warmly. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and holding her to his chest. He leaned in softly, grazing their lips together before pressing into a deep and passionate kiss.

When he pulled back, Hermione looked into his bright eyes, moving a hand to the side of his face, pulling it close once again, their lips lingering close.

"No you don't, I want some more of that."

"Don't you mean "s'more"?" Draco asked with a chuckle, kissing his soon-to-be wife once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, there's the story. EmmySkulls was really distracted while writing this. She kept talking to her friends online and I had to keep hitting her on the shoulder to get her to keep writing. Please don't forget to review. And remember, I'm just the creator of this idea and told EmmySkulls what to write. She's the writer, not me. I'm just the one who came up with the ideas. Bye. Oh yeah, and we didn't proofread. We're watching "Dazed and Confused" (and we're lazy).<strong>


End file.
